Landing gear allows an aircraft to move while it is not in the air (e.g., while it is taxiing or maneuvering on land), and so the landing gear is typically constructed to absorb and withstand the enormous weight of the aircraft on land as well as the forces and stresses generated by the aircraft during landing. These factors have led to hearty landing gear assemblies.